henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon in For Danger
Toon In For Danger is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 15, 2018 and led into the new animated series, The Adventures of Kid Danger. It aired to 1.41 million viewers. International Air Date * UK - April 9th, 2018. Plot Piper gets help from her contractor, Nate, to set up seats in the living room to screen the new cartoon TV show about Kid Danger and Captain Man, which she is extremely excited for. Henry arrives, also excited for the cartoon. Ray beeps him, and he goes out on the porch. Ray tells Henry to hurry to the Man Cave, and he goes there. Ray tells Henry that the production company that made the cartoon show had accidentally sent them the pilot episode of the show, and Henry, Ray, Schwoz, Jasper, and Charlotte all get together to watch it. However, they realize that the animation is terrible, it exaggerates Captain Man's powers, and it made Kid Danger look like a weakling voiced by a girl. Captain Man and Kid Danger video-chat with the producers of the show, yelling at them for how bad it is. The producers tell them that if they were so good at making cartoons, they could write their own script. Captain Man and Kid Danger agree, and for the next several hours, they write their own script for the pilot episode of the animated show. Meanwhile, Piper has been making more seating arrangements for the screening, and then, USA Olympic Gold Medalist Shaun White appears at their door. Shaun says that he was there to sit front row, center for the screening and would camp out there to get the seat. Henry and Ray are proud of the script that they finished, but Charlotte says that they would need to animate it as well. They make Schwoz do it, since he went to two years of animation college. Schwoz finally finishes animating the episode, a couple minutes before eight. Henry tells Charlotte and Jasper to go to the house and stall until they got the episode finished. Ray gets the car, and Henry realizes that they didn't give the show a title yet. He comes up with one, and the episode is finished. Shaun White takes his front and center seat, but Captain Man shows up and wants the seat. Captain Man takes the seat from him, and Shaun sits on his lap instead. Kid Danger plugs in the thumb drive with the episode on it, and they see that he has named the show, "The Adventures of Kid Danger," much to the Captain's annoyance. They all begin to watch the episode. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast * Kate Cook as Mrs. Hendricks Guest Star *Shaun White as Himself Trivia *Olympian Shaun White guest stars as himself. *This is the first Henry Danger episode to air on a Monday. *This episode lead into The Adventures of Kid Danger. *This is the first new episode to air in January since Invisible Brad. *This is the first new episode to air in the year 2018. *A sneak peek of The Adventures of Kid Danger aired after this episode at 7:30pm. *This episode aired at a 7:00pm time slot. *On Nick, there was a Henry Danger marathon leading into the episode. *Starting from this episode onward, A new updated opening sequence was used. *Doc Brown, Marty McFly and the Delorean from Back to the Future make a brief appearance in the cartoon. **This is the second time Marty and Doc have made a cameo in the series. The first was Ox Pox. *In the intro for the animated show, you can see a sign that reads "Schneider's Bakery", the bakery that was next to the Premiere in Drake & Josh, and is a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *Jasper has straight hair from this episode onward. *This is the first episode where Mary Gaperman appears without Trent Overunder, and instead appears with a new male co-anchor. *In the bad cartoon for Captain Man and Kid Danger, Captain Man sounds like he is voiced by Dan Schneider, who often inserts his voice into his shows. *The ending credits for this episode weren't shown in the premiere of the episode. However, they appear on Nick.com. *When the popcorn kernel is flying away on the bird he says "I'll be back on Christmas Day", this is a reference to Frosty the Snowman's same line when he's flying away in the sleigh with Santa Claus. *This is the second time Henry zapped Mrs. Hendricks. The first was in Text, Lies & Video. Goofs * If they had actually shown the first episodes of The Adventures of Kid Danger to the people of Swellview, everyone who watched it would know the true identities of Captain Man and Kid Danger, and would also know where the Man-Cave is located, and that Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz also know their identities. Image Gallery Video gallery 'Henry Danger' Marathon Leading Up "Toon in For Danger" Premiere Official Promo w Jace Norman Shaun White & The Adventures of Kid Danger! - Toon in for Danger - “Henry Danger” - Dan Schneider Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episode Guide